


Dotyk (Toucher)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Caress, Character Death, Dead Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Laughter, Loving Sebastian, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, Sebastian Angst, Translation, loving
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Czasem zdarzały się między nimi czułe chwile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toucher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842000) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Rankiem, jeśli Moriarty był w nastroju, Sebastian pieścił ciało swojego szefa. Jim zadowolony, z zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechem na ustach, pozwalał mu na to.

Moriarty miał przyjemniejszą i mniej lodowatą skórę niż się wydawało. Ciepły i delikatny, palce snajpera muskały jego plecy, ramiona, anielską twarz z oczami żmii… A potem śmiali się drwiąco.

Hałas sprawił, że wszystko się rozpadło.

Od tamtej chwili, Moran dotykał już tylko zimnej ręki i całował usta przykryte białą płachtą…

Ciepłe policzki Sebastiana stały się zimne…


End file.
